The Catalyst
by Silence of a Broken Child
Summary: Rewrite. A series of one-shots varying in genre and rating. OC used.


There were many things in her life that she never wanted but was never open about. In most cases there was no need to be. It was either personal or everyone knew so she kept it in the dark. Neither explain nor expanding on her wants and most times her needs. But there were certain things that couldn't be known without being open about it. Like when she came out as bisexual. Nobody had known before that, except May-chan that is. So when she presented her want for a dog during dinner with her father and brother, a rare occurrence she felt she should add, they both froze. "You want a dog?" her father asked slowly, looking at Yamato, trying to decide whether or not this was some sort of practical joke. Seeing the equally confused look he decided that this was indeed something that his youngest daughter wanted.

"Yes," she replied evenly, taking another bite of her food. He seemed very at loss as to what to do and quite honestly he didn't blame him. She never spoke to him about these sorts of things. She usually consulted her ever so caving mother or her dear older brother who could never say no, or her dear sister who had raised her as a daughter. She pushed back a lock of blonde hair and looked back up at her father.

"Why?" This time the question came from her brother who was flabbergasted. Never once had so mentioned wanting a dog, of course there was the story of the dog she used to have but that was a story for another day.

"I miss having someone or something around the apartment," she shot back, aiming to guilt him. It worked effectively. Her brother looked down at his plate and didn't speak.

"You can invite your siblings over, that's okay and you know that." Her father was trying to sound firm and soft all at the same time. It failed miserably.

"It's been a while since I've had a dog, besides Mayumi would love to have a dog too, but her building doesn't permit dogs." Her father gave a sigh, and since her father was new ground for her she couldn't decide whether or not that meant he was annoyed or he was giving in. She pushed a blonde look behind her ear and raised her gaze back to her father attempting to look indifferent.

"We'll talk about this later." And just like that, the topic was dropped.

* * *

A week passed before a dog was mentioned again and she couldn't help but be annoyed. Of course she knew that her father would talk to her about it again; he wasn't the type to lie, but she felt he shouldn't be taking so long. Sure she knew that he had to consider all sorts of things before he talked to her again; he would probably even talk to her mother. "Ishida-kun?" Her eyes shot up and fell upon her teacher who had a cocked eyebrow as if expecting something from her. A blush flared up across her face.

"Sorry sensei," she grumbled, casting her gaze down in shame. She could feel her classmates eyes burning into her skin. Her teacher rolled her eyes and continued droning on about the grammar of Chinese. She wasn't interesting at all. She was fluent anyways so she didn't understand why she was taking this class.

Her sister cast her gaze over to her, eyes narrowed, as if deep in thought, before averting her eyes back to the blackboard and taking notes like Akemi knew she should be doing as well. Mayumi would worry about her now and Akemi felt guilt. Worrying her brothers or parents was one thing, but worrying her sister was a crime in her book. Her sister was everything she could never be. Pretty. Sweet. Kind. Perfect. Of course she was the only one that saw her like this and she didn't understand how anyone could think that she wasn't perfect.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Her sister made a beeline straight for her, hands on her hips. "Akemi, what was that back there?" Mayumi's eyes were fierce like a mother. She sounded angry but not uncompassionate. There was definite concern lacing her question that Akemi relished in. Her sister's love was tangible and she got excited just thinking about it.

"I was thinking May-chan, I'm sorry." Akemi felt her face grow red. Mayumi stared at her for several more seconds before nodding in approval, letting her brothers know it was safe to approach.

"Akemi, you shouldn't zone out like that," Takeru scolded her lightly, smiling all the while. She almost glared at him. His concern wasn't needed. Mayumi's concern was enough and his wasn't needed nor was it wanted. Noname on the other hand stayed quiet, glaring daggers at her and she wondered briefly what the hell she had done.

"Can I get up?" She made sure that her annoyance was obvious and her brother kindly stepped out of the way so she could pack up her stuff. Takeru and Noname engaged in a conversation and Takeru's facial expression changed soon after and he began arguing with their brother while Mayumi firmly took the younger girl's hand. The brothers soon fell silent as the four went their separate ways.

* * *

The apartment was silent and dark when she entered and she raised an eyebrow. She took her shoes off and slipped on her slippers before wandering into the apartment, flicking the lights on as she did so. She stopped suddenly in the doorway. "Was that?" She shot into the living room her eyes falling on the one thing that she hadn't been expecting to see. A Icelandic Sheepdog puppy. A squeal found it's way from her mouth and she raced forward, gathering the bundle of fur in her arms and kissing it repeatedly. "You like it?" Yamato sounded amused.

"Oh my god I love it, thank you!" She squealed releasing the dog that instantly jumped up on her leg, tail wagging rapidly.

"What're you going to name him?" Yamato inquired watching her pet the creature.

"Toshiro." She answered scratching the dog behind his ear with a decisive nod.


End file.
